One Dance
by beaniebaby0112
Summary: After impulsively twisting the knobs on her Time-Turner, Hermione finds herself in the 1970's shivering on the porch of Grimmauld Place. When Sirius finds her, she explains her situation to him and he takes her in. They develop a relationship that's unlike any other relationship either of them had ever had. time-travel/graphic smut/M for a reason/beginning of DH


A/N: This started off as a sole pwp piece, but it developed a whole weird amount of plot as I wrote it and then I added Drake lyrics! This is pretty freeform stuff, so don't hate how little sense it makes (but still tell me if there are crazy plot holes). Reviews (and criticisms) are appreciated.

He watched her fingers drum against the table in the intricate pattern that only she had been able to master. Up went her index finger and down went her ring finger. Up went her pinky finger and down went her middle finger. But it wasn't as simple as that, and he knew it. _Tap tap. Tap tap._ He was sure that not even a piano player could counter her natural rhythm. She consistently repeated her pattern, but the fact that she did it subconsciously made Sirius fall in love with her over and over again. Slowly and gently, his heart fell to the beat of her tapping.

Hermione, however, was completely oblivious to the man that was admiring the skin on her knuckles. She was frustrated, but not really at anyone or anything. She was feeling that type of frustration that made her unable to pinpoint her emotions- which made her all that more upset. She needed this escape. Hermione glanced around at the dining room of the flat that surrounded her. Hardwood floors creaked beneath her toes and a cheap lighting fixture hung above her frizzy hair. Abstractly shaped vases held flowers that had been charmed to last longer than their usually short life span, and coasters with images of Muggle rock bands sat on various parts of the table. Focusing on the poster of Joy Division that hung on the wall next the scantily clad Muggle motorcycle babes, Hermione took a deep breath and channeled the anger she had at anger itself into relaxation. _Breathe in and then slowly out,_ Hermione reminded herself, and she gradually shifted her focus on to nothing except for her own body. As her lungs went back to their natural rhythm, her anxious fingers slowed to a stop and her sparking hair tamed itself, hanging closer to the ground. Once her heart rate had been stabilized, Hermione opened her eyes, and her gaze drifted to a nearby window. She smiled at her surroundings- traveling back to the seventies had always brought her a sense of relief unlike any other.

"Firewhisky or Muggle alcohol, kitten? Poison or philter?" Hermione looked up from the book she was busy not reading to see the man that she had been accompanying the room with. He didn't know her full name, but after Hermione had told him about the mishap she had with Polyjuice Potion in her second year of Hogwarts, he had decided to deem her as his "kitten". Hermione decided she could deal with her pet name for the moment as long as he didn't know her real identity.

Hermione rolled her eyes, adjusting back into her normal self. "And why do you assume I need to be intoxicated right now? Or fall in love? I'll take a butterbeer, thank you very much."

"Ah yes, that's exactly what I was thinking would cheer you up," Sirius smirked, and reached to the counter behind her to grab the butterbeer that he had placed there earlier under the assumption that she would ask for one. This tableside meeting had become a nightly ritual for them in the month since she'd arrived, and each night, Hermione asked for a butterbeer instead of something stronger. During daylight hours, while Sirius was away with Order business, she spent her time reading and researching things that Sirius couldn't even begin to understand, but at night she let herself be free. Her nightly freedom often began with a bottle of butterbeer, her lips loosely falling into small talk at his kitchen table. Recently, Sirius had become custom to drinking a butterbeer, complimentary to hers, but tonight, he opted for a little bit of Hennessey.

Popping the cap open with her teeth and spitting it gently onto the table, Hermione glugged her butterbeer straight from the bottle, and let it rush down her throat all at once. Gently, Hermione placed her bottle back on the table. A small bit of foam rested in the groove of her lip.

"You know, I used to dance when I was a girl," Hermione admitted cautiously. The pair had been sharing snippets of their childhood with one another for the past month, and Sirius hadn't had very much to say that Hermione couldn't have predicted. Sirius had revealed that he had purposely placed brooms in places that he knew would make his brother fall over, that he had sneaked his first bit of firewhisky when he was only five, and that he had a massive collection of miniature motorcycles.

"Why limit your dancing to just your youth, hm?" Sirius pondered aloud, and the gears in his mind began twisting and turning and formulating a plan for the night. A consistently active mind, Sirius needed their nighttime excursions to take his mind off of the looming war. It was all that kept him sane.

"Honestly, I haven't really had the chance to dance freely since I was little," Hermione said, slowly coming upon the realization. Had it really been that long since she had time to even dance? She had danced at the Yule Ball, but Viktor had been much more formal in the way that he carried himself. Their dancing was more of a set of instructions, a one-two step that left no room for interpretation. While he was cordial and she enjoyed herself, they hadn't danced in a way that made her heart soar. It had felt dictated and forced, and while this type of dancing simplified things, Hermione knew what real movement was like, and her night with Krum had not been nearly as invigorating as she knew raw dancing could be.

Even if she did count the Yule Ball as dancing, this Sirius wouldn't be familiar with the Yule Ball that she had attended, considering that he was only nineteen years old. He hadn't realized that she was just on the brim of being eighteen, but he had openly invited her to his flat after he found her alone and shivering on the porch of Grimmauld Place. Walburga was still brooding in her room after the death of Orion, so when Sirius came to pick up some additional things that he left there, he didn't have to face any screeching about blood purity and he left with his ear drums still intact. When he found Hermione on the porch, she confessed knowing about the Order and she showed him her Time-Turner, but begged him not to ask any more questions. She needed an escape, and Sirius didn't feel like he could be the one to deny it to her. It was the end of July, and frankly, Sirius knew she needed to get away from Grimmauld Place before his mother finally decided to leave the confines of her self-made prison.

What Sirius didn't take into account was that he could fall in love with this girl. A girl who he barely knew, a girl who had already told him that she was going to have to leave him soon.

Sirius chugged the rest of his cognac, stood up, and grabbed his leather jacket. "Let's change that then." He held out his hand, beckoning her to come with him. "We're going on an adventure."

She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and stood up to grab his hand. She wasn't going to stop herself from taking risks anymore. The moment their hands met, Sirius Disapparated the both of them in front of a Muggle dance club on Tottenham Court Road. Streetlights and flashing neon signs shed light on the otherwise pitch-black night. People flooded the streets, dressed in hot pants and teeny little t-shirts.

Hermione was suddenly acutely aware of the baggy Quidditch shirt and skimpy grey cloth shorts that she was wearing. She pulled Sirius with her into the club and then into the bathroom, transfiguring her shorts to black hot pants and her shirt to something a bit more Muggle-club appropriate.

"Ooo baby, I like your style," Sirius smirked and she slightly smiled, managing to hit him lightly on the shoulder as she made her way towards the sounds of the crowd.

She looked back at Sirius, ready to make his clothes more appropriate for the club that they were in, but she realized that his leather jacket, boots, black jeans, and white t-shirt were about as close to normal Muggle he could get. She inched closer to his body, breaking what little boundaries they had built between themselves.

He gripped her waist, but Hermione pulled away, leading him out to the dance floor through the front way and around the back exit of the bathroom.

"There's a front way and a back way out of the loo?" Sirius questioned, but Hermione just rolled her eyes put her finger on his lips and continued to lead him. Stopping with him at the corner of the bar, she leaned in to him, rolling her hips, and his hands quickly found a place on her face. Tilting her face upwards, her eyes gazed deep in to his and her lips ghosted at his neck.

"You know that I don't play," Hermione whispered, tickling the hairs behind his ears and Sirius quickly closed his gaping mouth. She let go of his hand and got lost in the middle of the crowd that occupied the dance floor. The floors were pounding to the rhythm of the music in the club, but Sirius swore that his heart was still beating to the rhythm of her hips. He propped himself against the bar, and ordered his second Hennessey of the night.

"Just remember," the bartender told Sirius as he passed him his drink, "the street's not safe." Sirius looked at the man with his brow raised, but the bartender just raised his hands and shrugged, scurrying on to the next customer. Sirius didn't even get a chance to put his drink to his lips before a familiar head of sparking curls approached.

"I thought you ran away," Sirius said incredulously.

"But I never run away," Hermione replied, tilting her head and then adding, "even when I'm away." Sirius knew that this meant more than it sounded like it meant- she would have to return to her own time and place eventually, but the comfort that she would be with him even when she was gone was solace beyond words.

He would never get over this woman. Gulping his Hennessey down, he let the girl in front of him lead the way.

As Hermione led him deeper into the club, a man walked past him in bright green bell bottoms screaming something like "oti, oti," while a group of girls walked past saying something about there not being enough love when they went. Sirius loved the blasting music and bright colors, but glancing at the people around him made him hope that they made it through alive. He felt cramped and enclosed, and he was beginning to regret his plan. A night out was not worth the anxiety that the crowd of people was giving him.

"I'm praying that we make it back one piece, kitten," Sirius murmured anxiously as Hermione twisted him through another group of people. Suddenly, she stopped him with a hand on his chest and a different song came on. Hermione's face lit up as the song begun.

"That's why I need this one dance," Hermione shouted, gesturing to the speakers that were beginning to pulse. Sirius still had the Hennessey in his hand, but that didn't stop Hermione from gliding closer to him. "One more time 'fore I go," she whispered, almost to herself, before getting lost in her own rhythm.

For a second, Sirius thought about her words and began to worry. The fact that she could be insinuating the idea of leaving him soon made him realize that this was going to come to an end. He would no longer have her comfort.

But as he watched her drift on the dance floor, hands above her sparking curls, his previous thoughts quickly made their way to the back of his head. It was as if higher powers had taken over him, and he allowed his body to move in a way that complimented hers. Every hip rotation she made, he made. He mirrored the movement of her feet, and allowed his hands to glide through his raven locks when she entwined her fingers in her own chestnut curls. They moved like this and eventually, they lost themselves in each other. Sirius forgot about the people around him, and Hermione forgot about the responsibilities she would have once the grains of sand in her Time-Turner ran out. She didn't want to go back to a world where she would have to go to Bill and Fleur's wedding and pretend as if nothing were wrong. She didn't want to go back to a world where her parents didn't know who she was. She didn't want to go back to a world where Sirius had fallen through the veil.

But dancing made her forget about that world. Intertwining her finger in Sirius's hair made her forget about that world. Sirius's grip on her waist made her forget about that world. And Merlin, did she love sweet oblivion.

The song, or perhaps it had been a string of songs, ended and the two rested their foreheads against each other. Gasping for air, they felt strong magic rush through them, connecting them and molding them into one entity. Sirius wove his fingers into Hermione's and they stood there for a bit, allowing their lungs to return to their normal rates of respiration. He stared into her amber-speckled brown eyes and got lost, while she stared at his smooth lips and couldn't last another second. Crashing her lips to his, Hermione kissed a startled Sirius, who eventually got out of his trance and kissed her back. But the moment he kissed her back, her lips left his, and she began pulling him out of the nightclub. She dragged him back to the streetlamp and neon sign speckled street, and then quickly into an alleyway where she Disapparated the both of them back to Sirius's flat.

Pushing him up against a wall, Hermione devoured Sirius's very essence. Sirius was still in shock- she knew he wanted this, he knew he wanted this, but he never thought that it could happen. When her lips left his, he whimpered and pulled her closer to him, practically begging her to kiss his lips again. But she ignored his pleas, kissing him instead down the side of his jaw, dipping below his five o'clock shadow and eventually, reaching his pulse point. Sucking on this sensitive spot of his made her realize that his heartbeat was in perfect unison with her own, and she couldn't help but feel completely connected to the man beneath her.

By this point, Sirius had all but melted into the wall, which allowed Hermione to free him of his leather jacket and push her hands up his shirt. Her movements started off gentle and kept Sirius in his trance, but when she lightly scratched at the side of his ribs, Sirius came back to his senses and growled. Hermione's lips left his pulse point and came back to his lips, smirking with pride over releasing his inner beast. Sirius became desperate to regain control, and he guided Hermione to the couch and over the side of it, landing gently on top of her. She pulled his shirt up to his shoulders, and he pulled back solely for the millisecond that she needed to remove the cloth entirely from his body. As soon as the shirt was in a heap on the floor, Sirius launched his lips back at Hermione, and inched his fingers to the bottom hem of her shirt. Moving his hands up the inside of her shirt, he rested his palms on the mounds of her breasts, eliciting a small gasp from her. He took this opportunity to dart his tongue inside her mouth, and a war between two tongues begun. They danced together, but fought for dominance, and neither tongue was declared the winner when their lips detached from each other to lift Hermione's shirt above her head.

Sirius's attention drifted to the minimally covered chest that was now almost completely exposed to him. Moving his mouth to her collarbone, Sirius began his descent to the area that he currently wanted the most. Enveloping his mouth around her cloth-covered nipple and placing his hand on her thigh, Sirius began to think of nothing but pleasing her. Hermione arched her back up to meet his movements, beginning a dance that she knew she needed more than anything. Her hands found their way onto the top of his pants and her body flowed as his tongue swirled around her bud and his hand kneaded her other mound. Moving the piece of constricting cloth to the side, Sirius gave Hermione the skin to skin contact that she wanted. Still able to slightly concentrate, Hermione undid the button of Sirius's jeans and moved the pair of pants down his body with her feet. She reached his ankles and then pushed the pair entirely off, allowing his shoes and socks to fall easily behind. Her hands gripped his bum, bringing his evident sexual desire closer to her core.

Eventually, he popped her flesh-rose bud out of his mouth, and kissed a trail that dipped through the valley of her breasts to reach to her other nipple. The hand that had previously occupied her ample bosom trailed its way down to her center. Blocked still by the barrier of her shiny black shorts, Sirius snarled in frustration and pushed them as far down her thighs as he could get them. The snarl he had induced into her breast echoed through her entire body, causing Hermione to shudder in pleasure. The ache she had for him was growing exponentially and she wasn't sure how long she would last…

As if he could read his mind, Sirius began nipping his way down to the hem of her lace underwear, leaving a succession of marks in his path. Just as he was about the reach the precise place that Hermione wanted him, he moved quickly to the bottom of her inner thigh. Hermione mewled in protest.

"Upset, kitten?" Sirius smirked, as he kissed his way up to her core at a tantalizingly slow pace. Suddenly, the fingers entwined in his raven-coloured hair pushed him right into the essence of her sexual being. Sirius was thankful to be so close to such an enticingly sweet aroma. Pressing his tongue hard into her knickers, Sirius leisurely drew a finger up her slit.

"Merlin, Sirius…" she moaned, writhing underneath him, and Sirius couldn't take it any longer. He needed direct contact with her. Roughly pushing her knickers to this side, Sirius clamped his mouth down on her clit, receiving the erotic scream that he thought only existed in his dreams. He moved quickly down, darting his tongue into her with his finger. He suckled her, devoured her, and worshipped her, moving his head as she moved her hips. He spelled his name out with his tongue around her clit, marking her and claiming her as his. A finger found its way inside of her and explored the tightness alongside his tongue. Gripping on to the back of her hips he brought her as close to him as he possibly could. Soon, he felt her muscles spasm and his tongue slowed. He looked up at the witch that he wanted to devote himself to forever. Hair sparking and gleaming, sprawled across the couch cushion, her mouth stuck in a silent scream, Sirius swore he was in heaven with the gods. Feeding on the rest of her orgasm as if it were ambrosia, Sirius remained in the spot that he had beneath her.

Hermione undulated beneath him as his tongue and fingers worked wonders on her. Her vision blurred and eventually, the colored spots in her line of vision blended together and the only thing she could see was a vibrant blue. She could no longer tell what Sirius was doing to her and could only bathe in the glorious sensation of his movements. The blue got increasingly more vibrant, and when Hermione felt her hips lifted, the vibrant blue burst into a pale golden yellow and her orgasm rippled through her body like a Poseidon-induced tidal wave.

He kissed his way back up her body, and though she was still locked in a sort of daze, Hermione rolled the pair of them on to the floor, allowing her body to rest on top of his. Her hands moved to the hem of his boxers, dipping inside of them as if it were as casual as sipping butterbeer at his table. Enclosing her fingers around him, she pumped at his length and he groaned. Her other hand ran up and down his chest, tracing the outside of his ribs, ultimately making its way to his hip as she ground her wet center against his thigh. Pulling his underwear down, her palms cupped his balls and her tongue licked up his length.

Sirius lost himself, but Hermione found that she couldn't stand teasing him any longer. Removing her mouth from him, she aligned him with her center, and came forcefully down on him. Sirius let out a scream of pleasure, and his canine subconscious forced him to roll over and take control. Thrusting in and out of her, he found a rhythm that felt beautifully familiar. His hand drifted to her already sensitive nipples, and her hand made its way to her swollen clit. Gradually, their bodies melded together as one, and Sirius swore that he could see the stars, constellations, and galaxies that everyone in his family had been named after. When all the stars that had been filling Sirius's vision supernovaed, Sirius felt the both of them reached their climaxes simultaneously. For a while, they just lay there, feeling like united pieces within a miilion-piece puzzle.

Moving his body to lie next to the amazing woman he had just shared a magical experience with, Sirius could not help but notice the golden hue that emanated from underneath glistening sweat she had accumulated from the summer heat. She stared at him sadly for a moment, but then diverted her gaze to his chest. Tracing swirls around his collarbone and navel, a tear escaped from her eye and rolled down her face and onto Sirius's arm. Propping himself up, Sirius held the witch's chin up and looked at her with concern.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry if it's something I-" he stammered, but she placed a lazy finger on his lip and reverted her gaze to his chocolate eyes.

"I have to leave very soon, and it's nowhere near your fault." She all but whispered this to him, and she looked back down in guilt. "I would stay here forever if I could, but I have to go back. Nothing I do here would ever change anything."

Allowing her head to rest into the crook of his neck, Sirius laid back down on the floor of his flat, contemplating all the time he had spent with her in the past month. The rational part of him scolded at him for getting so involved, but he knew that he would never regret spending so much time with her and getting so devoted to her. He would leave missing her for later; for now, he just wanted to lie with her and memorize the way that her curly hair flowed across her bare shoulders, the way that her lips pouted, her body smelled, her toes curled.

She fell asleep first, her hands entwined in his, her ears listening closely to the sound of his breathing. Thoughts of Tottenham Court Road crossed her mind; she had figured out the exact place that she would take Harry and Ron in case of an emergency, and with that, she knew that her time here had been fulfilled. She rested easy.

Eventually, Sirius fell asleep listening to the way that her heart steadily beat and the way that her deep breathing rushed across her lips. Some time that night, the last grain of sand in the Time-Turner fell.

The next morning, Sirius woke up alone, the shadow of a golden hue lying on the floor next to him. His breath hitched in his throat.


End file.
